diotoirs_wacky_rumblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Diotoir
Diotoir (known in Irish as Díotóir) was a competitor robot from the Republic of Ireland which competed in Series 2 and Extreme 2. Diotoir was especially famous for its flammable polka-dot fur, which it shared with its predecessor, Nemesis (whose never seen in Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles). Robot History Series 2 Diotoir's first appearance was against Eruption, Storm 2 and Cherub. Cherub charges and attacks Storm 2 who in turn was attacking Diotoir by slamming it. Eruption came in from behind and flipped Cherub metres high. Diotoir flips Storm 2 but is rammed about, as this happens Cherub used its forks to attack Eruption only for Eruption to fight back and flip it about the arena. Storm 2 slams Diotoir across the arena and eventually bashes it into the pit release around the same time as Eruption flipping Cherub about before pushing it in the pit, toppling in itself as well. First Diotoir fought Iron-Awe. As quick as the first round melee, Iron-Awe threw Diotoir immediately onto its back. Iron-Awe chucked the damaged and upside down Diotoir across the arena before swiftly throwing them out of the arena. Next they fought Alien Destructor. The claws of Alien Destructor clashed with Diotoir, buckling the scoop upwards and pushing the fur brained machine. Despite the aggression from Alien Destructor, Diotoir's scoop managed to damage the claw causing it to smoke. Diotoir pushes back and flips Alien Destructor, though not completely over. Diotoir flips Alien Destructor into the pit release button before chucking it about, losing an eye in the process. The two charge at each other caught in a stalemate pushing match. Diotoir flips Alien Destructor once more this time throwing them into the pit. Diotoir fought Storm 2, again, last. Storm 2 crashes into Diotoir as Diotoir attempted to flip Storm 2 but as a result is toppled as it was shunted into the arena wall. Diotoir self rights but is caught by Storm 2's grasp who rams the side of Diotoir. Storm 2 shunts Diotoir around the arena bashing it about and even helping them self right. Diotoir is eventually pushed into the pit in very quick succession. Extreme 2 Diotoir fought in the Capture the Flag event against Hypno-Disc, Thor, War Saw, Electra and The Argo. Almost immediately Electra and War Saw clashed into each other before being rammed by Hypno-Disc and Thor, toppling both robots over and out. Thor and The Argo batter the upturned Electra while Diotoir quickly grabs the flag as Hypno-Disc follows suit, only to lose its disc against the lifter of Diotoir. Diotoir runs away with the flag, while the other three robots chase after wards, but Thor and The Argo attack one another. Sir Killalot exits his CPZ and attacks the immobile Electra but in turn captures Thor and damages them in turn. As Diotoir continues to run away with the flag, Thor loses half of its armour from the assault from Sir Killalot, but Sir Killalot pushes Thor into Diotoir, which in turn allowed Thor to hold the flag. Diotoir and Hypno-Disc attempt to ram Thor but the flag flies upwards and lands on The Argo who drives away only to drive too near Matilda and losing the flag. Thor quickly grabs the flag but is intercepted by The Argo, Hypno-Disc and Diotoir losing the flag again, this time to Hypno-Disc. Despite The Argo stabbing Hypno-Disc, Hypno-Disc held onto the flag and runs away from the others but Thor quickly bashes the flag out. Diotoir attacks The Argo but soon grabs the flag running away, meanwhile Sir Killalot had reversed into the pit. In the closing stages of the battle, Diotoir ran in circles away from the other opponents as The Argo loses its weaponry. As the robots continued to chase Diotoir, they all damaged one another, with Thor losing its hammer and The Argo pushing the upturned War Saw onto the floor flipper, where it's flipped. In the last few seconds, Diotoir holds onto the flag still and time runs out, leaving Diotoir the victor. Diotoir fought in the International Championship, representing the Republic of Ireland, against Brutus and King B Remix. Diotoir speeds past the two rambots as they both target each other, slamming face to face until Diotoir comes in behind and flips King B over. Brutus tries to attack Diotoir but is intercepted by King b who uses its forks to damage the wheels of Brutus. The two rambots slam into Diotoir, shunting one another about in a conga line fashion. Diotoir gets away and darts towards the pit release, slamming with such force that it topples itself over by accident. Diotoir self rights while King B pressures Brutus some more. Brutus and King B lock heads again until Diotoir throws King B over once again. Brutus is lifted by Diotoir, but this fails to make an impact while King B returns fire by slamming hard into Diotoir throwing it over the flame pit before toppling onto its back. Brutus pins Diotoir before another slam from King B send the spotty robot onto its back again. The rambots pick on Diotoir by attempting to pit them, however, Diotoir fights back and flips Brutus. King B slams into Brutus smacking them into the pit. Next it fought Tough As Nails. Diotoir darts towards the pit release button and misses it entirely with Tough as Nails grabbing hold of Diotoir and slamming it into the tire itself. Tough as Nails slowly but surely navigates Diotoir, while Diotoir attempts to move out of its grip. Eventually, Tough as Nails pits Diotoir in quick succession. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 3 Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Series 2 Side Event Competitors Category:Robots to have debuted in Series 2 Category:Extreme Series 2 Competitors Category:Capture the Flag competitors Category:Robots with Lifters Category:King of the Hill Competitors Category:International Championship Competitors Category:Robots thrown out of the arena Category:Robots from the Republic of Ireland Category:Side Competition winners Category:Robots with more wins than losses